Smokin' in the Boy's Room
by NekoMegami-chan
Summary: Gojyo and Goku share a bath, and Goku asks a few questions. Despite the summary, this isn't yoai, though anything having to do with Minekura sensei's characters is always a tad ambiguous :


Author's Note: I've been writing another Gensomaden Saiyuki fic, but I needed a short break from that, so I figured I'd dabble in writing drabbles. Sorry for the pun. This is probably junk, but hopefully it's junk worth the five minutes it'll take to read it. Oh, and please check out my other fics.

Smokin' in the Boy's Room

by

At a random, rundown bathhouse, in a random, rundown town, the Sanzo-ikkou dropped their bags in a heap and dragged their weary, travel-stained bodies towards the counter.

"Four baths," Sanzo said, tossing his gold card at the girl behind the desk.

Gojyo ignored the rest of the transaction, trying to get a peek down the hall that led to the women's side. He cringed when the only lady he managed to catch a glimpse of was a wrinkly old hag. Hakkai noticed his friend's face and chuckled quietly to himself. It wasn't the first time Gojyo had been thus disappointed, though it certainly served him right for trying to spy on naked girls. Goku's stomach rumbled, but he was so covered with sweat, caked-on dust, and youkai blood that he refrained from making the usual announcement of his hunger.

Sanzo rejoined them then, handing Hakkai and Goku each a small wooden card with a number printed on it, keeping one for himself. "They only had three baths available," he explained, grabbing up his bag and heading towards the men's side. Almost as an afterthought he added, "You idiots had better leave me alone."

Gojyo draped an arm over Hakkai's shoulders. "Looks like it's you and me, eh?"

Gracefully, Hakkai ducked out of Gojyo's friendly embrace. "Sorry Gojyo, but I think I'd like some quiet time as well."

"What!" Goku and Gojyo shouted.

"I don't wanna share with the pervy water sprite!" Goku complained.

"Feeling's mutual, monkey. C'mon Hakkai," Gojyo started, but Hakkai had already snatched up his things and disappeared behind a door with the "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging from the handle.

Gojyo slung his bag over one shoulder and waited for the monkey to do the same. "So, what bath do we get?" he asked resignedly.

Goku glanced down at the card. "Five," he said.

They found their bath at the end of the hallway and went inside. They washed, then slipped into the hot, scented water of the bath.

Gojyo sighed, leaning his head back against the rim of the tub. His hair was put up in a messy pony tail, his wine-red eyes darkened almost black with pleasure. Goku sat as far across from the redhead as possible, immersed up to his chin, pouting.

Gojyo had put his battered black ashtray, his smokes, and lighter all within easy reach. Letting his tired muscles relax in the bath, he was free to indulge in his third-favorite vice. He lit a cigarette and took a drag, then let his arm fall back so that his left hand and the HighLite held in it were poised over the ashtray. Gojyo let the white smoke out of his lungs and watched as it mingled with the steam.

Goku found himself watching Gojyo in spite of himself. "Why the hell do you smoke anyway? It makes you even stinkier than you already are, cockroach."

"You don't mind that Sanzo smokes," Gojyo retorted lazily.

"That's different," Goku replied.

Gojyo laughed a little at the way the monkey blindly defended his keeper. "No it's not."

Unable to come up with a reasonable argument, Goku changed track. "So, what's so great about it, smoking, I mean?"

Taking another drag off his cancer stick, Gojyo took a moment to ponder over Goku's question, but came up with nothing meaningful. "Just feels good, I guess. I don't know." He smiled lecherously, "Mostly I smoke because it makes me look so sexy." It wasn't exactly a lie, and Gojyo sure as hell wasn't about to go into any personal, havy shit.

Goku splashed him, but Gojyo had expected the reaction and held his half-finished cigarette out of the water's reach. "What's with all the questions, monkey?"

"Don't call me 'monkey'" Goku said, purely out of reflex. "And I'm just curious is all. Besides, it's better than just sitting here, not talking and not looking at each other."

Gojyo shrugged, and mumbled around the cigarette that was between his lips once again. "Whatever."

"What's smoking like?" Goku asked a moment later.

Exasperated, Gojyo was beginning to see why Sanzo was always grumpy. "If you're so curious, then here," he said, leaning across the bath and offering the filter end of the cigarette to Goku. "Just don't tell Sanzo, or he'll kill me for sure."

Goku took the little white tobacco stick and studied it carefully before putting it experimentally in his mouth. "Just don't try to inhale," Gojyo added, belatedly, as Goku did just that. The brunette youkai instantly started coughing, his eyes tearing up.

At the same moment, the door opened and Hakkai popped his head in. "Sanzo says dinner is in…" Hakkai paused, taking in the scene. "Goku!" he exclaimed, seeing the cigarette between the boy's fingers. "Gojyo! How could you?" Hakkai admonished, entering and reaching down to take what was left of the HighLite away from Goku and rubbing it out in Gojyo's ashtray.

"Hey, he asked for it!" Gojyo said defensively, "It's not like I forced him or anything."

"It's the principle of the thing, it's not right to give child…er," Hakkai trailed off, seeing the look in Goku's eyes. "Well, Sanzo wouldn't approve," he finished, smiling his usual smile.

"Yes, teacher," Gojyo said, sounding more sheepish than his flippant words implied.

Goku looked down at the bathwater, thoroughly chastised.

Hakkai simply kept smiling, though the expression softened and became more genuine. "Now hurry up and get dressed. Sanzo says we're going to dinner in twenty minutes. And Gojyo, we need to talk later about your smoking. I think it's time you cut back." With that, Hakkai exited the room, closing the door gently behind him.

"Shit," Gojyo swore, climbing out of the bath. Goku just laughed.


End file.
